El pequeño problema de España
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: "Tenemos un problema, Antonio" "¿Qué le pasa a Iván?" "Yo... es que..." ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Bielorrusia haga una visita a España?


**Disclaimer: **Siento muchíii~simo tener que decir esto pero... Hetalia NO me pertenece... *le entra la depre* TT^TT... bueno, dejémoslo...

**Advertencias:** casi sucede algo que no se debe hacer con menores (por suerte, conseguí pararlo) y semi-lemon... No me hago responsable de si sufren algún trauma tras esto y tampoco si les causa alguna conmoción o algo por el estilo... en resumen: no me hago responsable de nada de lo que les suceda (no, tampoco me hago responsable si les cae una nevera del techo) después de que lean este aviso.

**¿Tengo que decir algo más España-niisan? **

**España: Nop *la autora hace el gesto de "preséntalo tú"*. Pero mira que eres floja... *Antonio coge un petardo y lo enciende* a la de bim, a la de bam, a la del bim bom ba~~m *¿De donde sacó esa canción?* Pueden empezar a leer~~ ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>El pequeño problema de España<strong>

Un día como **no** otro cualquiera, en casa de España, se encontraba este mismo, completamente solo, sentado en el sofá, esperando a que sonara el teléfono para escuchar la voz de su actual pareja, Rusia. Había prometido llamarle después de salir de una reunión con sus superiores, de eso hacía como media hora. El ruso solía ser bastante puntual por lo que aquel descontrol le estaba empezando a saber mal a Antonio.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, se decantó por llamar a casa de este, su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande cuando nadie cogió el teléfono. Ni las hermanas de Rusia, ni los bálticos. Esto empezaba a ser muy malo a los ojos del español que, inquieto, fue a su cuarto a buscar ropa de abrigo para coger el primero vuelo a Moscú que hubiera. La inquietud crecía en su interior mientras pensaba en lo que podía estarle pasando a Iván.

El timbre de su casa sonó, impidiéndole seguir pensando en terribles sucesos y catástrofes capaces de matar a una nación. Bajó las escaleras corriendo (en parte saltando) y casi volando sobre los escalones. En medio de la escalera apoyó mal el pie, provocando el ser impulsado hacia delante y caer rodando lo que quedaba (un gran trecho). Tocó el suelo firme y se impulsó hacia arriba como un gran acróbata, alzando los brazos en forma de cruz y lanzando un suspiro de suficiencia. Dio el primer paso para dirigirse al recibidor, cuando los efectos de la caída le marcaron, un mareo y arcadas recorrieron su cuerpo, provocando que su aterrizaje perfecto se fuera a la porra.

Intentando ignorar su malestar, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con ansiedad, esperando encontrarse con la inesperada visita de Iván. Error. Quien estaba delante de él no era, ni más ni menos, que la hermana menor de Rusia, Natalya. La mirada de la mujer, usualmente fría, ahora se mostraba extraña a los ojos de España, que creyó detectar preocupación en ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Bielorrusia? –preguntó el moreno, preocupado, su nuera no solía hacerle una visita, por lo menos no sin amenazarle con un cuchillo nada más que él abría la puerta.

-Tenemos un problema, Antonio –si que tiene que ser grave para que me llame por mi nombre, pensó España -. Bueno, en realidad nosotros no… mi hermano sí…

-¿Qué le pasa a Iván? –gritó, ahora sí que estaba preocupado por el ruso temiéndose lo peor.

-Yo… es que… no es fácil de explicar… ven conmigo. Es más fácil enseñártelo –dijo, haciéndole una seña al moreno.

España pidió un segundo para ir a por su abrigo. Subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, agarró el abrigo no sin antes coger la bufanda que Iván le había regalado meses atrás. Bajó las escaleras, esta vez más lento para que no le pasara lo de antes y salió al recibidor. Agarró las llaves de su casa y cerró la puerta. Siguió a la eslava que ahora subía a una limusina. Ella le ordenó que subiera y él, obediente, obedeció al acto.

El trayecto al aeropuerto se le hizo eterno. Por dos razones principalmente: primero, la bielorrusa estuvo todo el tiempo callada, mirándolo de una manera bastante rara, como analizando su cuerpo sin llegar a abrir la boca, ni para opinar del tiempo (aunque eso España prefería evitarlo, no entendía por qué a la gente le gustaba mantener esas conversaciones que no llevan a ninguna parte). Segunda, se le hacía insoportable la idea de que le pudiera estar pasando algo malo a Iván, solo pensaba en llegar cuanto antes a Rusia, pero como todos saben, cuando deseas algo con mucha fuerza, el tiempo pasa muy lentamente.

Tan pronto como llegaron al aeropuerto, España se bajó de un salto y, tras ayudar a Natalya a bajar, emprendieron el camino a los aviones hacia Moscú. El vuelo que salía más temprano era treinta minutos después y aún dando su nombre como naciones y que era un viaje urgente, les costó bastante trabajo que les dejaran sacar esos billetes a Rusia. En medio de la espera para coger el avión España preguntó con impaciencia:

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos pasa?

-Es que… realmente no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo… ni siquiera sé qué es lo que ha pasado para que mi hermano se ponga así.

-¿Se está muriendo? –preguntó, sintiendo que su corazón dejaba de latir.

-No… ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?

Durante el largo vuelo hacia Moscú, Antonio explicó el por qué de sus sospechas. La bielorrusa, escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía el moreno, como si realmente le importara lo que el hombre tuviera que decir. Natalya respondió con evasivas el por qué de que no le hubieran cogido el teléfono, dejando a Antonio algo más preocupado.

Aterrizaron sin ningún contratiempo. Tras bajar, ya había un coche que les estaba esperando. Natalya cogió el volante, echando fuera al conductor. Antonio, en el asiento del copiloto, temió por su vida en los largos instantes en los que el coche derrapaba por las calles de la ciudad debido al hielo que había en el asfalto. Por suerte, llegaron de una pieza a la casa de Rusia, donde estaban los bálticos esperándoles con los rostros pálidos y temerosas sonrisas en los labios.

-Hola señor España –dijeron a coro, mientras temblaban con intensidad. El moreno intentó esbozar la sonrisa que solía dedicarles, pero esta no salía, dejando al español con una extraña mueca en la cara.

Entraron en la casa, yendo al salón donde se encontraba Ucrania, levantando en el aire a un niño que no debía tener más de seis años y que no paraba de reír ante las gracias que le hacía la ucraniana. España no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido ante la escena, pero tampoco podía evitar seguir sintiendo esa punzada de preocupación que seguía sin abandonarle.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está Iván? –silencio sepulcral. Los bálticos temblaron aún con más fuerza, dejando al español estupefacto. Natalya agarró al moreno por un hombro con una mano y con la otra señaló al niño que seguía en el aire - ¿Qué quieres decir…? –pero entonces, el niño le miró, dejando ver unos ojos color amatista. Aquellos inconfundibles ojos de Rusia – Por favor… dime que no es lo que creo –suplicó, sintiendo que se le escapaba el alma.

-Es exactamente lo que tú crees. Ese es mi hermano.

El niño se bajó de los brazos de Yaketerina y corrió a saludar al invitado, que seguía en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando como el crío se acercaba a él. Iván se agarró a su pierna, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo levantara por los aires. Antonio, que no podía negarle nada a aquel niño que días antes había sido un hombre adulto, lo levantó, provocando que este riera con amplitud. España miró, anonadado, como el niño esbozaba una sonrisa alegre que casi nunca se dibujaban en el rostro del Rusia adulto. Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza al ver sonreír así al crío. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando aquel pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo propio.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Nadie lo sabe. Ayer estaba perfectamente y hoy, mientras desayunábamos, se volvió pequeñito –respondió Ucrania.

-¿No se puede arreglar de alguna forma?

-Llamamos a Inglaterra para preguntarle –comentó Bielorrusia y, por el tono, España dedujo que también fue a hacerle una visita -, pero nos dijo que si eso era magia, se iba a ir solo con el paso del tiempo. Aparte de que me juró entre lágrimas que él no había hecho nada… -rió, relamiéndose los labios con suavidad.

-Bueno, Antonio –dijo Ucrania -. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Te dejamos a cargo de nuestro hermanito. Cuídalo bien –ordenó, adquiriendo un tono y una cara nunca antes visto en ella y muy típica en sus hermanos.

Y así, abandonaron a España con el pequeño Iván. El moreno suspiró mientras miraba en lo que se había convertido su amorcito. Lo dejó en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de merendar, tanto viaje le había abierto el apetito. Rusia, con curiosidad, siguió a España hasta que este se dio la vuelta y, agarrándolo por las axilas, lo sentó en una silla.

-¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó el moreno. El niño negó con la cabeza, sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisita –Vale, entonces me voy a presentar. Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el país de España.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó con una linda vocecita el niño.

-En el otro lado de Europa… algo lejos de ti –contestó este, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir con demasiada fuerza al escuchar la voz de Iván. El niño hizo una pequeña expresión de pena y España tuvo la tentación (que por suerte, pudo reprimir) de besarlo o, mejor dicho, de comérselo a besos. Aquel crío no tenía nada que ver con el actual Iván, era tan inocente… que hacía que las hormonas pedofílicas de España saltaran por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Se levantó antes de hacer alguna tontería (como violar al niño) y se alejó para volver a su sagrada tarea de hacer algo de comer. Preguntó a chibi-Rusia si quería algo de comer y él respondió algo que España no pudo entender. Así que le preparó unas tortitas con caramelo y nata.

El niño, agradecido, se las comió todas con ferocidad, sin dejarse nada. Antonio reía al ver el entusiasmo que ponía en devorar su comida que había preparado con todo su amor para él. Y le preparó la deseada segunda tanda.

-¿Te gusta?

-Está buenísimo –respondió Iván, con los ojos brillantes.

-Te has manchado de nata –reprendió el español, limpiando la boca de este con una servilleta (momento película americana _on_). El niño se puso rojo hasta las orejas y dejó por accidente el tenedor cargado de caramelo y nata en el aire. Todo aquel potingue cayó en su pantalón y camiseta, provocando que se pusiera aún más rojo.

España rió ante la escena. Tras la dura tarea de tranquilizar al niño (que había empezado a pegar grititos pidiendo perdón), le ordenó que se desvistiera y que se fuera a dar un baño. Iván obedeció al mayor, entregándole la ropa para que la metiera en la lavadora. España tarareaba una canción mientras ponía la lavadora y al girar pegó un bote al ver a chibi-Rusia, desnudo, medio llorando, mirándole sonrojado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Iván? –preguntó a punto de sufrir una hemorragia.

-No me gusta bañarme solo…

¡Oh, Dios! España estaba a punto de saltar encima del niño para hacerle cosas propias del tito Francis, pero una fuerza superior (llamada conciencia) le obligó a aceptar la proposición del niño de hacerle compañía en el baño sin tocar NADA (**N/A:** ¿Escuchas, España? NADA. **Esp:** ME ENTERÉ, NO HACE FALTA QUE LO REPITAS).

Metió a chibi-Rusia en la bañera llena hasta los topes de agua templada. El pequeño soltó un gemido de placer que a Antonio se le antojó algo excitante. Sintió como un "problemilla" mayor apretaba en su pantalón.

-Oh, no… -masculló – No ahora…

-¿Te pasa algo, España? –preguntó Iván, inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de que eso solo afectaba más al "problemilla" del español.

-N-n-no, no es nada… -intentó reír, pero le salió algo parecido a un gritito. Iván se puso de pie en el filo de la bañera, haciendo equilibrio -¡No hagas eso, te podrías caer! –reprendió España. Y justo como él predijo, el niño pegó un resbalón, haciendo que se precipitara justo encima de los pantalones de España, que intentó quitárselo rápidamente de encima. Pero Iván ya se había dado cuenta de que había algo raro allí.

-¿Por qué está esa parte abultada? –preguntó, señalando la erección.

-¿Eeeeeeeh? Ah, ¿eso? E-e-es que la tela está arrugada. Solo eso. Sí, solo es eso –respondió, muy nervioso ante lo que pudiera pensar el niño.

Con su manita alargada, Iván agarró el bulto apretando todo lo que le permitía su actual físico. España soltó un pequeño quejido de placer. Chibi-Rusia sonrió y Antonio se dio cuenta de que aquella era la reacción esperada por el niño. ¿Podría ser que él ya supiera…? ¡Pero eso no era posible! Es demasiado joven para saber esas cosas, ¿no?

-¿C-cómo lo sabías? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada, ya que el niño no había apartado la mano.

-Mongolia me enseñó –respondió, despreocupadamente, pero el español ardió de ira al escuchar eso.

-Ya me encargaré de él en su momento –pensó -. Por ahora, voy a disfrutar de lo que él haga.

-¿Qué más te enseñó, Rusia?

-Pues… -pero no pudo seguir, ya que el español se sentía al borde del descontrol. Agarró al niño (que por cierto, seguía desnudo) y lo alzó hasta enfrentar su cara. Posó sobre aquellos pequeños labios los suyos. Tras un rato de inquietud para Iván, España acabó profundizando el beso. Juntando su lengua con la del pequeño, que se abrazaba al cuello del moreno. Y entonces…

***PUF***

Un humo cubrió el cuarto de baño, dejando a un España en shock al dejar de sentir los suaves labios del pequeño Iván. Abrió la puerta del baño, para que la humareda se disipara. Esto permitió a Antonio reconocer una silueta que debía medir alrededor de metro ochenta y tres. La figura estiró los brazos hacia él, llegando a rodearlo con plenitud. España se abrazó al cuerpo de Iván que le susurró en el oído:

-Y así fue como la princesa consiguió sacar un príncipe de un sapo… -volvieron a fundirse en un beso, esta vez sin ser ilegal para Antonio.

¿Qué pasó después? Lo dejo a su imaginación. Solo les digo, que en ese momento, Iván estaba desnudo y Antonio seguía cachondo…

* * *

><p><strong>Finito<strong>** finish~~**

**Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan podido reír mucho... y que no se hayan traumatizado ni les haya caído una nevera del techo ^^**

**PD: He secuestrado a chibi-Rusia, si alguien lo quiere que venga e intente quitármelo PERO, no podrá hacerlo sin escribir antes un RusiEspa... y así que vaya rulando chibi-Rusia por todo el mundo hasta que vuelva a mis manos cuando yo lo vuelva a secuestrar... ¿se atreven a intentarlo?**

**Y con esto solo me queda decir... travesura realizada~**


End file.
